Story Of My Life, Right?
by ferretgirlsz
Summary: Maria Daniels has a normal, poor life, until Larten Crepsley enters it. Who is he? What secrets does he hold? And is an attack by a purple man named Glalda just a coincidence? Larten X OC. Warning: Slight OOCness!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so quick notices.**

**Darren Shan owns all but Maria and Trisha. They belong to me. This will be the only time I say this!**

**Takes place years before Darren. He will be found in book 2.**

**Arra is dead. Glalda killed her. Larten is out for revenge. I won't say any more about it.**

**If you see a typo or problem with plot, let me know. But keep in mind; it may not follow exactly along the lines, as I had hoped.**

**If you have questions, feel free to ask, and please enjoy! R&R!**

Chapter 1

"Maria!" My mother called. "You'll be late!"

"I know!" I yelled back as I slipped into my slinky black dress. I put on my makeup really quickly and ran downstairs. I grabbed my keys from the counter and started the car. I drove my way to a nearby gentleman's club in downtown New York.

Luckily, I'm not a strip dancer. I'm a cocktail waitress. Pretty much, my job is to look pretty, flirt a little, serve food and drinks, get tips, and go home. I truly loath my job. But my family needs the money. This job pays well, so it's the best option I have.

I pulled up into the parking lot and entered the building. It was a Friday night, but strangely enough, it wasn't as packed as it usually is. As I walked in, I spotted Trisha, a friend of mine who also worked here. Trisha had dark skin and black hair, while I had pale skin and brown hair. We were a lot alike and different at the same time. Trisha was a girly girl, who was always thinking logic. I, on the other hand, was creative, imaginative, and I didn't mind getting my hands dirty. Neither of us liked our jobs, though. But both of us needed them, no matter what.

"Hi Trish." I sighed. I wasn't in the mood for work tonight.

"Hey Maria." She gave a forced smile.

"Why do you think it's so…empty…tonight?" I asked her.

"Dunno. It was like this when I got here."

I shrugged. Jason, our manager, came up to us. He looked like he was in a hurry.

"Girls, get your outfits on!" He called at the dancers. "Trisha, could you do the open bar, dear? Maria, glad you're here. Listen, we have an overload of waitresses, so you'll be assigned to table five, and when you finish there, you can go home. Ok?"

"Yes, sir." I glanced at table five. It was occupied by three men, maybe in their thirties. I made my way to them, regretful that I ever took this job.

The men were strange. Table five was a semi-circle booth. On the left was a brown haired man with tons of scars and heavy breathing. In the center was a green haired man wearing purple animal furs and smelled like a sewer. And on the right was an orange haired man with a long scar and a red cape. I made a forced smile and approached.

"Evening, boys! What can I do for you?"

"Well…" The green haired man purred, but from the glare from the orange haired, and the pain he wore on his face, I could tell he was forcefully silenced. I think the man kicked him underneath. "…Um, I'll have ale."

"Make it two." Replied the brown haired man. He looked at the orange haired man. The orange haired man looked up at me. Our eyes met, and I swear, my breath caught in my throat. His eyes were emerald, holding secrets of their own, with great pain and age, and yet such a young man. It was a mystery unlike any other. My forced smile disappeared, replaced by a genuine smile towards him. He seemed curious, too. He looked like he was going to say something, but he just shut his mouth and looked at the table.

"Just a water, please." He murmured. His voice was deep and smooth.

"Alright." I said. I walked over to the open bar. Trish smiled at me.

"I need two ales and a water." I said to her.

"Ok, hold on." She said, and pulled out the bottles in the refrigerator. Then she took out an empty glass and filled it in the sink. She put all three items on a carrying tray, and handed them to me, whispering, "Are they treating you well?"

I laughed. "Don't worry 'bout me, worry about yourself." She smiled again as I left to hand over the drinks. I couldn't help but to overhear their conversation when I had almost arrived.

"That waitress was hot!" It was the man with green hair. I'm pretty good at matching faces with voices.

"Oh no you don't, Vancha. You've flirted with enough women tonight." It was the brown haired one.

"You're right. I actually like her friend, the one at the open bar. She's real pretty."

"That is enough!" Said the orange haired man. "Why have you even dragged me here in the first place?"

"C'mon Larten, have a little fun." Whined the green haired one.

"You know," teased the brown haired one, "I think she was checking you out. She might like you."

"I would doubt that. She looks like someone who is already seeing someone. Besides, I am not sure I can look at another woman without thinking about Arra." Said the orange haired man wistfully. I wonder who Arra was.

"What happened to Arra wasn't your fault. Glalda went mad. Things like this happen, but you can't blame yourself. You're alive, and we're all here. Try to enjoy the life you have now. Ask the girl out, for the Gods' sakes." The brown haired man encouraged.

The orange haired man gave a nervous moan. "I do not think I can. She is just, well, she is…um…I cannot explain it, but…"

The green haired man started laughing. "Ha! The waitress likes Larten…and he likes her back!"

"Shut up!" The orange haired man snapped harshly. I reached the table by that time.

"Here you boys are. Can I get you anything else?"

"Your phone number!" Said the green haired man. Another kick under the table. Another yelp. I giggled.

"We'll be fine for a while." Said the brown haired man.

A while passed, and after they drank their drinks they asked for the check and left. They left a really good tip, which made me happy. I cleaned up the table and said goodnight to Trisha. My shift officially ended.

But the night wasn't all fun and games. When I went to start up my car, a large purplish hand clamped down over my mouth, keeping me from screaming.

"You scream, you die." The stranger growled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I know updates are slow. I'm sorry, but I'm trying to keep at least three chapters ahead of you guys, and I've been lazy with typing it all up. Again, I'm sorry, and I'll try to update sooner. Again, if you catch a typo, let me know! I'm very serious about editing my stories! Please enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

I quickly nod to show I'm listening. He lets go of my head and crawls up into the front seat.

He smiled at me creepily. "Drive over to an alleyway. I'm hungry."

"Well, if you're hungry, why don't you—"

"Just drive!" He growled. I didn't question him again, and I pulled out like he wanted. As I pulled out, I noticed the three men I served glance at me. I mouthed a silent plea of help, but I was sure they never saw it. It was a nice try, though.

I parked us into an alleyway close to the police station. But he didn't care, which scared me. He probably meant for my death, and was certain I wouldn't escape.

"Good girl. Now, just curious, what is your name?" He asked.

"Maria Daniels." I stated shakily.

He smirked and stroked my cheek. "Such a pretty name, fitting such a pretty face. It's such a shame it must go to waste. Now Maria, will you please exit the car?"

I slowly got out of my car, as did he. I stood there with silent tears. I didn't know what this man would do to me, but I knew it would be bad.

He stepped in front of me and I could see him now. Tall and strongly built. Purple skin with red hair and eyes. A birthmark on his cheek. He pulled out a knife. "Now please stand still for me. This will be quick and painless." He grabbed my right arm and cut it with the knife. I winced, tears flowing more. He pressed his lips to the cut and started sucking my blood.

I wanted to pull away but I was frozen with shock and fear. Not to mention I was losing a lot of blood fast, and I was getting much weaker.

"Let the girl go!" Said a voice suddenly from behind me. It was faint to my buzzing ears, but I recognized it as possibly an old man's voice. My captor grasped me at the shoulders, using me like a shield.

"Why, if it isn't Seba Nile? I had a feeling you would arrive. Came to kill me, haven't you?" The purple man asked.

"Glalda, we cannot let you go free after what you did to Arra Sails."

"Oh yeah? And what about what happened to _my_ mate?"

"Just let the girl go." Seba said. I saw behind him were three other men. Glalda was outnumbered.

Glalda sneered. "Fine, if that's what you want." With great strength, he picked me up, and flung me to the brick wall of a nearby building. I shrieked as my back hit it, and I sunk down to the ground.

My head was throbbing. Everything was a blur. I couldn't decipher anything. I hurt all over. My cut continued to bleed. It was an effort just to stay conscious. I just couldn't open my eyes anymore.

"So long!" I heard Glalda yell. Moments later, footsteps came towards me. Someone grasped my shoulders, but it wasn't to hurt me.

"Child, can you speak to me?" I recognized the voice as Seba's.

I nodded very slightly. It hurt to move.

Another voice gasped. "Isn't that the waitress we had?" Asked the green haired man.

"Oh my god, it is!" Exclaimed the brown haired man. "What's your name, miss?"

"M-Maria D-Daniels." I stuttered. I was getting more tired. I was starting to lose consciousness again.

"She is going into shock." Said the orange haired man. "We must get her help." He picked me up. "Stay with us, Maria…" But his voice became fainter and fainter. Whatever he said after I never heard. I blacked out.

**Sorry it's a bit short. They get longer and longer, though. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so tomorrow, being Friday, is my birthday. I'm going to be 15 (Learner's permit, here I come!)! So to celebrate, I decided to give you guys the next chapter, and give everyone a cookie who reviews! Most of the time it will be in Maria's POV, but I've decided that, when important parts come along, it will switch to other people. Especially Larten, since he's not too good at sharing his feelings.**

Chapter 3

Larten's POV

I gently set the girl's unconscious body onto my bed. After cleaning her up and closing her cuts, I was able to get a good look at her, and frankly, I found her just as beautiful, if not more so, than when I first saw her. I growled at myself with frustration. _Arra was my mate. How could Gavner tell me to just forget it all? I saw the whole thing with my own eyes! And now I am looking at this strange woman with the same expression as I had with Arra? _But I could not help it. There was something about this woman. What was her name again? Mary-Ann? No, no, it was Maria.

I looked down at her. She was curled up; her original pained expression was replaced with peace. With a sigh, I turned away from her and left the room, to let her rest.

Maria's POV

I woke up with a terrible headache. The room was dark, so I thought it was night. I had hoped the whole fight was a dream, but I knew it wasn't. As my eyes adjusted, I saw I was in a strange hotel room with what felt like a twisted ankle, and a really bruised back. I was surprised to see my cut healed and my head not bleeding. But mostly, I was surprised to be alive!

I heard voices outside my room. Or thought I did. But they stopped when I made a soft groan trying to sit up.

"You should go check on her." I heard the old man say, most likely Seba. A few footsteps echoed, and then the doorknob turned. In stepped the orange haired man, carrying a glass of water. He smiled softly at me.

"Glad you are awake. You lost a lot of blood." He sat down at the foot of the bed and handed me the glass of water. "Here, drink this."

Normally, I wouldn't accept things from strangers. I had more common sense than that. But these people saved my life. They wouldn't try to hurt me, would they? "Thanks." I said, gratefully accepting the glass and taking a few sips. A moment of awkward silence passed between us, a moment only I could break. "So, may I ask your name?" I asked.

"Larten. Larten Crepsley." He replied, offering his hand. I shook it.

"I like that name. It has a nice ring to it. I'm Maria Daniels." I smiled.

"You have a lovely name yourself." He said, his deep emerald eyes sparkling. But the way he said it reminded me of the man, Glalda, and the events before I passed out.

Total panic took over as I realized the situation I was in. "How long was I out? And who's Glalda? Dammit, what am I gonna tell my parents!" I tried to get up, but Larten calmly pushed me back down.

"You are in no condition to get up right now. I am sure we can think of a cover up story. No one would believe the truth. You were unconscious for a day, and it is now eight-thirty at night." He said calmly.

"And Glalda?" I asked.

Larten growled menacingly. "He got away, but he will not next time. He will pay for his crime."

"What crime did he commit?" I asked cautiously.

"Murder." He muttered, looking down into his hands. I tried changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"There were two others. I know you and Seba, but there was a brown haired man with heavy breathing."

Larten smiled. "He is Gavner Purl."

"And the green haired man? The one who kept flirting with me?"

Larten chuckled. "Vancha March. Good friends of mine, but they can get on your last nerve in a matter of seconds. They are staying in another room, so I will introduce you later." He stood up. "In the mean time, you should rest." He exited the room.

I lay back down. There was a charisma to Larten, one that told you to trust him. But there was something else, too. He seemed to be hiding something, and I was curious to find out what.

**Like I said, read, review, and get a cookie! See you all next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, glad to see you're all enjoying the story! I know I've been taking a while to update. I apologize, but I've been taking the time to get ahead of my readers. I just finished typing chapter 10!**

Chapter 4

After a half hour or so of resting, I decided to try getting up again. By now my ankle had healed, or at least it didn't hurt as badly. My headache was now a dull throbbing.

It was obvious I was in a suite for a room, since I've never been in a hotel room with a separate bedroom. And it was fairly large, too. Connected to the bedroom I was in was a bathroom. I checked myself in the mirror. My red-brown hair was caked with blood, and my face was dirty as well. My dress was ripped and tattered, and I realized it would be no good anymore. It was a shame, really. That was my only dress I could use for work, and I really didn't want to use what little money we had to get a new one. I guess I'll just borrow from Trisha.

Shutting the door, I turned on the shower and took off my clothes. The warm water was relaxing against my skin. I washed away the dirt and blood on my body, and then stepped out, turning off the water.

After a moment of drying off, there was a hesitant knock on the door. I wrapped the towel around myself and opened the door slightly. Larten stood there, handing me a folded up pair of jeans and a red blouse.

I smiled at him as he handed me the clothes. "Thanks."

He grinned sheepishly. "You are welcome." I shut the door and quickly put them on. I stepped out in front of him.

He blushed. "You look…rather nice."

I grinned. "Thanks. I especially like the blouse. It fits perfectly." I tugged a little on the end.

He smiled wistfully. "It once belonged to my wife. But it is yours now. I should probably take you home." Larten started to turn away.

"Wait, how long are you staying in the city?" I asked.

"Well, not long since Glalda escaped. Why?" He asked.

"Why? You've saved my life, healed my injuries, and given me new clothes, that's why. I need to repay you four in some way. Maybe dinner or something? It's the least I can do."

Larten laughed. "The least you could do would be a simple 'thank you'."

"C'mon, that's too simple! Dinner. Tomorrow night. Eight o'clock. Please?" I begged with puppy dog eyes. Larten didn't dare to look me in the eyes.

"I…I do not…oh, fine. You may come by tomorrow, and we will go out to eat. But right now, I should take you home." He sighed.

"Wait, can I meet the others first?" I asked. He sighed angrily.

"Alright, alright. Wait here." He said as he went to fetch the others. I giggled. He thought only they could get on his last nerve!

He came back, followed by three others. The green haired man came up to me, shaking my hand. "I'm Vancha March."

The brown haired one gave a small bow. "Gavner Purl." He said cheerily.

The old man nodded at my direction. "Seba Nile."

I nodded. "Well, hello. I'm Maria Daniels, as you may already know. I wanted to thank you all for saving me, and to show my appreciation, I would like to take all four of you to dinner tomorrow night, if you don't mind." I smiled.

"Well, Gavner and I will have plans, unfortunately. Although, I am sure Larten and Vancha would be happy to accompany you." Seba said.

"What?" Vancha asked. "I'm going? I thought Maria was Larten's girl, not mine." He said. Larten and I glanced at each other and blushed. Gavner gave him a smack on the back of his head.

"Well," I began. "I have a friend, and I'm sure she could come as _your _date, Vancha. It might be fun." I described Trisha for him.

Vancha pondered a moment, and then remembered Trisha, and how he liked her last night. "Alright, I'll come, but don't expect me to be looking all nice and stuff."

"Fair enough." I shrugged. Larten gave Vancha a quick glare and walked briskly to the elevator, as he went to take me home.

Larten's POV

She was sweet, yet feisty. She was calm, yet overly hyper. She was polite, yet a bit annoying. She surprised and confused me, yet I actually enjoyed the feeling, along with her company. My mind was spinning by the time we left the hotel room. And yet, there was something that attracted me to her. There was something that made her different from other women. I had no idea what it was, but it made me curious. Perhaps it was her blue eyes, and they way they always stared back into mine. Whatever it was, I knew I would find out, sooner or later.

**Meh. Not one of my best chapters. But it kind of pushes the relationship to be a bit stronger between Larten and Maria, and it sets up for the next few unforgettable chapters. Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Will Larten and Maria get together? Will they fall in love? Of course, I know the answer. You just have to keep reading to find out…**

Chapter 5

Larten and I walked down the dark streets to my block. Both of us were unusually silent, mostly him, and I didn't like it all that much.

"So, who did Glalda kill?" I asked.

Larten stopped walking, and sighed miserably before continuing down the street. "Her name was Arra Sails."

"And you knew her?" I asked.

He nodded. "She was my…wife, I suppose you could say."

I felt terrible for asking. I slid my hand into his and gave a reassuring squeeze. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

He gave me a sad smile. "It is alright. I have done my mourning. I will avenge her, when I see Glalda again."

"No arguing with that." I said which made him smile.

After another mile of walking, and after Larten had to pull me out of the way of three stop signs, I finally was able to see my apartment building. Parked right outside it was a cream Volkswagen, and I knew of only one person who owned one. Trisha Peterson.

I frowned. "Why is Trisha at my house?"

Larten only shrugged. I started picking up the pace. The front door opened and I saw Trisha leaving. I broke into a run as I tried intercepting her from her car.

"Trisha!" I exclaimed. She whirled around, her eyes wide with happy surprise. She ran up to me with an excited grin on her face.

"Maria! You're alive!" She hugged me. "We sent out a search party for you today. Where the hell have you been?" She pulled back and tugged on the blouse. "And where did you get these clothes?"

Larten came up and stood cautiously beside me. Trisha stared up at him, wide eyed. He turned to me. "This is where you live?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Then I shall leave. Will you be alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. But...Uh…do you think you can stay? I don't know how I'm gonna explain to my family."

"How are you going to explain it to _me_?" Trisha gasped, but I ignored her.

"I do not know. Think of something." He whispered, and turned to leave.

"Eight o'clock don't forget!" I called to him. He nodded and ran off into the night.

Silence, until Trisha blurted out, "Who was that? He was kinda cute."

I laughed. "He's mine, get your own." I meant it as a joke, but I think she took it seriously.

She grinned. "What's his name? Where'd you meet him?" She paused. "More importantly, what happened to you?"

"Let me explain." I said, dragging her back into my wretchedapartment. As soon as my parents saw me, they ran to me, hugging and kissing me. I hadn't realized how much I'd worried them. Even my little brother Andy had been visibly affected by my absence.

I told them that I was in a bad car accident and that Larten and his friends pulled me out and helped heal my injuries. As suspicious as they were, they seemed to buy the story.

"Are you busy tomorrow night?" I asked Trisha as I was walking with her to her car.

"No, not really. Why?" She asked.

"I'm buying dinner for a couple of the guys who saved me. I was hoping you would want to go with me for a double date?"

Her smile couldn't get any bigger. "You bet! But you do know what this means, don't you?" Her smile became mischievous.

"What?" I asked. But I knew what was coming.

"You need a makeover!" She exclaimed, and started dragging me to her car.

"Aw crap." I moaned.

Larten's POV

Seba chuckled when I came back. "Looks like you have a date, Larten."

I flinched. "I am not sure I would call it _that_." I muttered.

"Call it however you wish, but do not deny the truth, my friend. She is a beautiful young woman and you are attracted to her. I can see it in your eyes."

As I was about to say something back to him, we heard cursing and screaming coming from the room Gavner and Vancha stayed in. Suddenly, Gavner ran out of the room and slammed the door shut, panting. He was soaking wet.

"I…tricked Vancha into…taking a bath." He panted. He grinned evilly, and we all laughed.

"I suppose I should go feed and get ready for tomorrow night." I sighed.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Gavner noted.

"I am just nervous, that is all." I said, walking down the hall. But what did I have to be nervous about?

Maria's POV

It was seven fifteen. I stood before Trisha's bathroom mirror. In it I saw a twenty-two year old woman with red-brown hair curled up to shoulder length, and side swept bangs. Her blue eyes were brought out by her makeup as she wore her borrowed red dress and black shoes. In her hand was a red handbag.

Trisha finished the last of my makeup and backed up for a good look at me. "There. Now those guys will be head over heels for you!" She said in an excited tone. I was really nervous. I was never asked out on many dates, not like Trisha. I always said no because of where I worked. I didn't want to get harassed by men. It was the last thing I needed right now. But as for Larten, he seemed, well, different…

After smoothing out her blue tight dress, Trisha looked up at me. "You ready?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess." I was very unsure of myself.

Trisha shook her head. "Don't worry! You look great." We walked down to the hotel. On our way, I described Vancha for her.

"Green hair? No way, that's awesome!" She exclaimed. She liked some of the weirdest things. In fact, she was a weird person overall. But that's what I love about her!

We finally got to the hotel and up to the room. I knocked on the door, and Seba answered. He looked me over and smiled. "Hello again, Maria."

"Hi Seba. Is Vancha and Larten ready?" I asked.

"Larten will be ready in just a moment. As for Vancha, I am not sure." Suddenly, a huge crash sounded in the room behind us. Seba cringed.

Gavner burst out of the room, panting. "Vancha's not taking it too – Oh, Maria, hi." He said, grinning sheepishly. "Vancha will be out in a moment."

The door opened and Vancha stepped out. He actually smelled nice! He looked like he was about to make a rude or angry comment, until he spotted Trisha. "Um…Hello." He greeted, with an embarrassed smile.

"Hi." Trisha smiled. "I'm Trisha Peterson."

He grinned. "Did you know Global Warming was a myth? You're just so hot you're heating up the world." He said, winking at her. Trisha giggled. It was terrible and cheesy, but I couldn't help not smiling anyway. This was going to be fun.

Seba slipped back into the room. The door opened again, but it wasn't Seba who came out. Instead it was Larten Crepsley, wearing a red collared shirt and dark pants, as well as black shoes. In his hands was his red cape, neatly folded, for usage in the cold night. His bright orange hair was combed back, and…was that cologne I smelled?

"Hello Maria." He said in his rich voice, a thin smile on his lips. I was at a loss for words, lost in his deep emerald eyes. I shook my head out of the small trance. Why do I keep doing that?

"Evening Larten." I said, grinning sheepishly. Suddenly, I remembered Trisha behind me. "Sorry. Forgot introductions. Trisha Peterson, this is Larten Crepsley, Vancha March, and Gavner Purl." I pointed to each individual. "Seba Nile was the other man. Gavner and Seba are on their own tonight."

"Yeah. You four have fun without me. I've got my own plans." Gavner said. He went back into the other room.

Vancha rolled his eyes. "Liz?" He asked. Larten nodded. I shrugged, unsure what they were talking about.

I looked to Trisha. "Any ideas on a good restaurant?" I asked. I wasn't too good with directions and things like that, so I usually rely on Trisha for suggestions. She's like my own personal concierge!

"Well, there's a dance club just up the street. My friend told me they had good food there, and I thought it would be fun." She looked at me pleadingly. She knew as well as I that I can't dance. I'm no good, plus I don't like to anyway. But every time she pulls that face, she knows I'll cave in, like a mother to a child begging for candy.

"Alright, fine. We'll go there. You lead the way, Trish." I said, annoyed with the trick she always pulled on me. Trisha cheered, grabbed Vancha's hand, and ran for the elevators like a little kid.

I chuckled at her enthusiasm. Trisha and I were always hyper. Basically, we were high on life. I just had a better way of hiding it.

Larten shook his head and followed promptly. I followed close behind him outside the hotel, and all four of us walked up the street to the club. Trisha and Vancha were talking nonstop, telling jokes and stories. Larten was quiet, silently stroking his scar. I watched him curiously, since he had a look to his eyes, like he was troubled by something. I wonder what could trouble such a mysterious man.

**Well, **_**that **_**was painfully long. Four frickin' pages! But don't worry guys; chapter 6 is shorter and better. R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, next chapter! Yay! And I apologize for slow updating. I'm back in school, and now things will be even SLOWER! Now, for the chappy you've all been waiting for, the dance club…DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! Please enjoy the shocking twists and turns, and the climax of our young heroes' relationship. (But not the climax of the whole story!)**

Chapter 6

Once we arrived, I found that Trisha had made a good choice. The DJ played some great music. But I felt bad for Vancha and Larten. Every time there was a strong note from base or guitar, not to mention the drum symbols or a loud singer, they would wince. They must have had hypersensitive hearing.

After we ordered, we spent some time drinking and talking. Vancha was telling us some hilarious jokes. Larten was telling suspenseful tales with such detail, I was sure he had been there! Trisha and Vancha left to get more drinks, and after a few moments of silence, Larten cleared his throat.

"I hope you do not mind my curiosity, but why is it that a woman like you, with such potential, is working in a gentlemen's club?" He asked cautiously.

I shrugged. "I don't mind you asking. My family isn't really middle or upper class. My parents used to work three jobs each. So instead of going to college, I decided to take the job. I don't like it, but it pays well, and keeps us in the apartment. Now my mom works two jobs, my dad has one, and my brother mows lawns and has band gigs. We get by pretty well, but not as well as we hope." I said it as if discussing the weather, but he gave me such a sympathetic look. He seemed a bit uncomfortable.

He gave me a sheepish smile. "I like your hair tonight. Is it naturally curly?"

"Yeah, usually. I just straighten it for work." I said.

"I like it this way." He smiled.

"Thanks. I really like your cape. It makes you look mysterious, like a vampire." I laughed.

He grinned. "You really have no idea!"

Larten's POV

I had spent some of the time telling them about the things I did as a General. Of course, I changed names, but I still told them. Vancha knew the tales and tuned out. Trisha was excited about it all, for some odd reason. Maria stared with amazement.

There really was more to Maria than I had anticipated. She gave up her future for the rest of her family. She was a smart woman, as well as beautiful. Just when you think you know a person, you learn something new.

But she seemed hesitant tonight. Maybe cautious, maybe curious. I was not sure. Perhaps embarrassed, but of what? She was a hard woman to read.

Maria's POV

Trisha came back, and she gave me her mischievous grin, like she always did.

"What did you do now?" I asked.

"Listen." She said, giggling. And I did. A new song was beginning, a favorite of mine. "Move Along" by All-American Rejects. There have been times in my past where my family has been through hard times, so close to bankruptcy. But this song had always kept me going and has always put a smile on my face.

I turned to Trisha. "I should hug you and slap you for this. Why must you make them play my favorite song?" I pretended to be angry, but she knew I was excited.

She laughed. "Have a little fun and go dance."

"You know I can't. I don't know how." I whined.

"But I do." Larten said, holding out his hand. Trisha grinned and winked.

I hesitantly took his hand, and he led me to the dance floor. He spun me a few times, with gentle grace. He really was a great dancer, and I felt like I was learning how to just by dancing with him.

But soon the song ended. Trisha came up to us to say something, and then the next song began, so she never did. Because I wanted to dance to this one, too. "Good Riddance" by Green Day. My brother Andy would always play it. I loved it! It was slower, though.

"Would you like to dance again?" I asked Larten. He nodded and smiled at me. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. We spun around to the slow and gentle music. I started quietly singing with the song, looking down at the floor. From not paying attention, I nearly tripped, but Larten caught me.

My face grew pink with embarrassment. "Heh…sorry."

He chuckled. "It is alright. By the way, you have a lovely singing voice."

I blushed deeply. Then the song ended, and we headed back to our seats. After talking with Trish and a drunken Vancha, the DJ picked up the microphone.

"Ok guys, I'm gonna try something a little different. My man Desmond here suggested a dance contest, and winners get a hundred bucks and a free meal here. So grab a partner, pick a song, and show us some moves!" As he said Desmond, he pointed to an old, fat man in a yellow suit and green boots. As soon as Larten saw him, he groaned.

I didn't ask why. I was too busy thinking about the prize. It would be enough money to get me a new dress for work. What's left over can go to the family.

"Do you want to try it?" Larten asked, as if reading my mind.

"Sure. But what song should we use?"

"I can have Vancha pick out a song."

"Ok." I said, following him. We were one of only four couples who decided to dance. We were appropriately nicknamed Team Red. Vancha and Trisha were Team Blue. After them, we were called up. It was a fast paced jazz. And I mean _fast_! Larten glanced at Vancha, but he shook his head. We looked up to see that fat man, Desmond, again. He waved at us. Larten growled a curse under his breath.

The song began and I prayed I would survive. Apparently, my prayer was answered, because I didn't trip. I _couldn't _trip. I had no control of my feet.

We were moving fast. Partly because of Larten just being fast, as he spun me around, and partly because of myself, and my feet with no control.

He spun me outward, spun me back in, and dipped me backwards. It was then I knew the song was over. There was applause and cheering. Larten slowly pulled me back up to him.

_He smells nice, _I thought. Only when he chuckled, I realized I said that aloud.

"Thank you." He said. I blushed really, really deeply. Dear God, help me!

The Green Team members were up next. The dance floor was crowded. I was close to Larten. And before I knew it, one of their members ran into me and shoved me into Larten, where our lips met.

**Will Maria enjoy this kiss? Will she pull away in disgust? Will Larten? Will I throw a bomb at Desmond? (Yes.) And most importantly, if I told you that they DID get together, would you get bored and stop reading because you know the answer? (Of course, I never said they did.) Read to find out! Review for a hint!**


	7. Chapter 7

**For the moment you've all been waiting for…DUN DUN DUUUNNNNNNNN!**

Chapter 7

His lips were gentle and warm, a bit different from the rest of him. There was almost a spark in the kiss. I wanted so badly to press harder, and melt into it, but I remembered that I barely knew him.

I pulled away from him, his face mimicking my shock and embarrassment. My eyes widened as I looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, and before he could say anything, I ran for my life to the ladies' bathroom.

I started to pace around the bathroom, trying to tell myself it was a dream, or I had too many drinks. But I couldn't get the kiss out of my head. My lips were still tingling, and I couldn't stop thinking about him.

Trisha ran into the bathroom. "Maria?"

I turned abruptly to her. "Are you ok?" She asked.

I stared at her. "I don't know. I feel really weird. I can't stop thinking about him. Or the kiss."

She broke out in a grin. "I think you like him." She teased.

"Maybe." I muttered. "But I'm not sure I can face him now. I feel so stupid."

"You gotta at least try. C'mon, he feels pretty bad, too."

"He does?"

"Yeah." She said. "He had a guilty look on his face when he came back."

I sighed. I wasn't normally this nervous, but I think I blew it with Larten. Oh, well."Alright."

She smiled and left the bathroom. I followed. I spotted the table. Vancha and Larten were talking, but when we came out, Larten stopped and looked at us, and gave me a sheepish smile. I sat down next to him.

"Maria, believe me when I say –"He began.

I leaned in to him and kissed him, this time on purpose. His surprise and embarrassment melted away as he kissed back.

Vancha wolf whistled and Trisha groaned and covered her eyes. We immediately pulled away, but were still smiling. I think we had made up.

After the last of the dancers, the DJ got back on the microphone. "And the winning team is…Team Red!" He said. Larten and I stood up, grinning even more, as we made our way to the stage to get the money. Our food was free, and I paid for Vancha's and Trisha's. After we had finished it, we were tired and decided to call it a night.

The walk home was chilly, but nice. We had a quiet walk. Soon we came to the fork in the road, where Trisha, Vancha, and Larten would go left, and I would go right.

"Thanks for the meal." Vancha said.

"I want that dress back tomorrow." Trisha said. I laughed and rolled my eyes. She and Vancha went left.

Larten gave me a worried glance, like he saw something that made him uneasy. "Be careful." He whispered. "The night is beautiful, but dangerous." He sounded very mysterious. He definitely knew something.

"I will be." I smiled, and turned to leave.

Larten's POV

When we hit the road in which we were to separate, I saw two men watching us. I did not know if they were stalking us, so I warned Maria to be careful anyway. As she was walking away, I saw the two men start to follow her. I followed them. After exchanging a few suspicious words, she started to run. I jumped up onto the rooftops, hoping they had not caught up to her yet. Hoping I was not too late.

Maria's POV

I followed down the street and took a few shortcuts. I felt like someone was watching me. Suddenly, two figures came up in front of me. Just a couple of guys. One was bald, with quite a few tattoos. The other was blond, and neither looked friendly.

"Well, hello pretty lady." The bald said. I kept walking.

"Don't be rude." He said. "Come here, and say hi."

"Hi." I growled, still walking past them. They started following.

"What are you doing out in the night?" The blond asked.

"Meeting up with my husband." I lied. He cut in front of me, looking at my fingers.

"Well, if you're married, where's your ring?" He asked. I stopped.

"I…I had lost it, when it fell down the…sink." But I knew he had figured out the lie. Taking off my shoes, I threw them at him and ran for my life down the alleyway. He and the bald recovered and followed me.

I ran as fast as I could go, trying not to look back, but I could hear their footsteps as they were catching up to me. I looked back to see how close they were, when suddenly, I ran into someone. I almost screamed, expecting it to be a third offender, or maybe even Glalda. But as I looked, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Stay close to me." Larten whispered just as the two men caught up. He wrapped an arm around my waist. "What took you so long, dear?" He said, winking at me. And I realized he had heard my lie and was playing along with it.

"Sorry honey, I got lost." I said, pecking him on the cheek. The bald seemed to deflate.

"This is your husband?" The bald one asked in astonishment.

"Yes it is. Thank you for taking me to him, but right now we gotta go." I said. The bald turned away in disappointment, but the blond wasn't buying it. He was smarter than I thought.

"C'mon Duke, let's go." Said the bald as he turned away.

"I'll catch up in a bit." Said the blond named Duke. He stepped a little closer.

"I don't know what kind of game you and your boyfriend are playing, but I'm not buying it. I don't like it when people try lying to me, ok? So I'm gonna take the girl, 'cause I don't think you can stop me, can you?" He said, flexing his muscles. I knew that Larten was thin and tall, but he was well built. It could go either way.

"I would not insult me if I were you." Larten growled menacingly.

"Why not?"Asked Duke. He grabbed my arm and pulled me by him, making me yelp.

"Because of this…" Suddenly, Larten literally disappeared, and reappeared behind Duke. He grabbed his wrist and twisted it, to the point where I could hear the bone snap from pressure. Duke cried out in surprise and pain. Then Larten took him by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"Now you listen, and listen well." Larten snarled at him. "You do not lay a finger on her, ever! If I find out you have hurt her in any way, you and your friend are going to be in worse of a Hell than you could possibly imagine. You will be begging for death when I finish with you. Do you understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Duke shrieked in terror. Larten smiled maliciously.

"Good. Now go." He said, and flung him into some trash cans like he was flicking a bug. Duke scrambled out of the heap and made a run for it. I stared in utter amazement.

Larten kneeled down and looked me over. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He asked. When I didn't answer, he looked up at me. "Maria?"

"That was…awesome!" I said excitedly. "Oh my god, how did you do that? You literally vanished and then showed up behind! Are you some kind of magician or something?"

He laughed. "Something like that. But for now, New York is dangerous at night. Perhaps I could walk you home?"

I smiled and entwined my hand into his. "I'd like that."

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! Another chappy will be on his way!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, peoples, bear with me. This is really short and kind of boring, nothing compared to chapter 7! But it sets up the next few chapters, so please, bear with me….if I'm even spelling bear right, or is it bare? I'll stop babbling now…**

Chapter 8

We stepped into my cheap apartment. A rat scattered over Larten's foot and scurried away. Cracks covered the wall and ceiling, as well as mold. A heavy smell of alcohol and drugs hung in the air. The apartment consisted of two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a small living room. As small and as dirty as it was, it was home, and better than nothing.

"Welcome to my lovely home." I muttered sarcastically. "Do you want a drink or something?"

"No, thank you. I am fine." He replied, glaring at the condition of the chipped countertops and the microwave missing a few buttons.

"Maria? Is that you?" I heard my father's voice asked. It came from the living room.

"Yes, I'm in the kitchen." I said.

"I thought I heard another voice. Is Trisha with you?"

"No. I told you I had a date." I went over to the living room. Larten stayed where he was in the kitchen. I looked down at my Dad, who had his nose in a library book, like always. He looked up at me, pulling off his reading glasses. He had dark hair, which was starting to gray due to age and stress. His dark eyes narrowed.

"You brought him home? I hope you do realize that, as your father, it is my job to protect you, and now I must drive him away with my shotgun." But he grinned to show he was kidding.

"Dad." I groaned and kissed him on the head. "Be nice. Larten's a great guy."

"I'll be the judge of that. Bring him over here." He said with a smile.

Larten came from the kitchen, a friendly smile on his face. "My name is Larten Crepsley. Pleased to meet you, sir." He said as he shook my father's hand.

My father smiled. "Pleased to meet you too, Larten. I'm John Daniels." He said. "You're famous around this house."

"I am?" Larten asked, surprised.

"Yes, actually. From what I've heard, you pulled my daughter from the wreckage of a car crash. You saved my little girl. You're a hero." Or so I told them…

"I would not call myself a hero." Larten chuckled.

"I would." My Dad said, and we laughed.

"I like you, Larten. You seem like a good guy. But, unfortunately, it is late."

"I agree." Larten said. "I should be off."

"I'll walk you out." I offered. He nodded, and I followed him to the door.

As he was just about to leave, he turned back to me. "Perhaps I could meet you after your shift tomorrow night, and we could take a walk?"

"Sure. I'd love that!" I said. Making sure my Dad wasn't looking; I quickly gave Larten a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Larten."

He blushed. "Goodnight, Maria." And he left.

I was excited. Spending time with Larten was something I could look forward to. But there was something bothering me. The way he disappeared early tonight, then reappeared behind my offender. The way he was strong enough to throw a human being into trash cans like they were a rubber ball. He's well built, but no human has that much strength. There was something he was holding back.

I turned on my computer and went on Google. First I typed in 'Glalda'. I got nothing. I tried 'Seba Nile', and all I got was about the Nile River. Next I tried 'Gavner Purl'. I got pearl necklace sales at a local jewelry store. When I typed in 'Vancha March', I got famous marches as the top link. Lastly, I tried 'Larten Crepsley'. I got one link, titled "Vur Horston". I clicked on it and read the description.

_Vur Horston was engaged to Alice Sanders of Paris in 1903, until she broke up with him, claiming he was a vampire. Upon that night, he had disappeared, and was never sighted again. This picture was painted just before he had disappeared._

"Why would this pop up?" I asked myself. Only when I scrolled down did I realize why.

The man in the picture was tall and thin, wearing a blood red cape. He had bright orange hair and a scar running down the left side of his face. There was no mistaking it whatsoever. The man staring back at me was, in fact, Larten Crepsley.

**OMG shocker! Or did you see that coming? I don't know. I'm sorry for late updates, by the way. I've been busy, having a bad week with school, and hopefully reviews will cheer me up…unless they're flames…then I will be more depressed.**

**Thanks for reading! Review, please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally, the well anticipated chapter 9, hehe! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

I stared at the painting of Larten Crepsley, trying to tell myself it was just a long dead relative, or a hoax, but I was failing miserably. Even the emerald eyes were the same. But how? This was painted in the early 1900s! Unless…unless the story is true. After all, no human could live that long. And I never see him in the daylight. Maybe he really is a…

And how did I get this link when I typed his name? How many names does he have? Maybe it is all fake, or just a joke that Vancha posted up to annoy me.

But…Oh god, this was hurting my head. I clicked the link on the bottom to print out more sample pages from the book, and I quickly read them.

_You can identify a vampire by the ten scars on the flesh of their fingertips. They are created by transferring blood from the vampire to the human._

_ You can kill a vampire the same way you could kill a human, but they are a lot tougher than we are. But they are not immortal._

Hmm. What about blood? These were the only pages I was given. But if the picture was true, these facts are, too. So I decided to go to bed, and go to work armed. If Larten had the scars, then…well, he was a vampire. If not, then I would be convinced it was a hoax picture. I just hoped the latter was right.

My evening shift went by slowly and painfully. My mind wasn't on work, so I kept screwing up orders and forgetting to check on booths. Trisha saw my troubled mind, but whenever she asked, I didn't respond. I just didn't know myself. I was worried my suspicions about Larten were true, but there was only one way to find out.

It was eleven, and my shift ended. I went outside, hurrying against the wind. It was windy tonight. A hand rested on my shoulder, and I turned around.

"Going somewhere?" Larten asked, smirking. I smiled.

"Looking for you, actually. Ready for the walk?" I asked.

"Let us go then." He said, offering his hand. Five tiny scars rested on his fingertips. I gasped in horror. It was true!

"Is something wrong?" Larten asked, hearing my gasp. I quickly recovered.

"Oh, no. I'm just coming down with a cold, I think. I don't want you to catch it." I smiled weakly. _If vampires could catch it…_

"Alright." He said, letting the matter drop, but he seemed wary as he said it. It was as if he knew that I knew…

We started walking around, until we were far out of town, and into a small woods. It was perfect, so no one would hear my accusations, or gunshots. I wasn't a vampire hunter, but if he was killing people, he had to be stopped, no matter what I felt for him.

"Ok Larten, hold out your hands and close your eyes. I've got a surprise for you." I said. Rolling his eyes, he did so with a grin. Out of my purse I pulled out his picture and my handgun. I set the picture in his hands and hid the gun behind my back, promising not to point or fire unless he attacked. I was a peaceful person, and I didn't believe too much in violence. The last thing I wanted to do was kill him.

He looked at the picture and gasped. "Where did you get this?" He demanded.

"From a book. A _vampire _book. Dammit Larten, why didn't you tell me?" I asked furiously, tears in my eyes. "Is Larten Crepsley even your real name? Or is it Vur Horston?"

He stood there silently. I continued on. "I saw the scars on your fingers. You're so fast, you vanish. You're stronger than most humans. I never see you in the daylight. Are you truly a vampire?"

Larten remained quiet. _Click. _I cocked the gun and raised it to him. One thing you should know about me is, even though I'm usually peaceful, I have a really short temper, and not very much patience. But never was I like this. It was like at the dance club, when I couldn't control myself. "Answer the question. Who are you, and what are you?" The words came from my mouth, but they weren't my words. I wasn't me.

He was unusually calm about this situation. "Maria, do not be foolish. Put the gun down." He said sternly, as if talking to a child. Anger boiled in me, and my voice grew dangerously low.

"Please, just tell me the truth. I just want the whole truth, and nothing more. Don't you think, after Glalda, that maybe I can handle it?" Tears welled up again. Why am I doing this? Make it stop, please!

"Larten Crepsley _is _my real name. I had been using Vur Horston for half a century or so, before I changed back."

I nodded, gun still pointed. "And are you truly a vampire?"

He sighed, backing away and spreading out his arms. "Yes, Maria. I am a vampire. A proud member of the undead. I cannot change who or what I am, but I can accept it. Can you?"

I bit my lip. "How? How can I accept someone who drinks blood? Who kills innocent people?"

He shook his head. "But I do not kill people. I do not harm people at all. Yes, I drink blood, but it is an act of survival, not a choice. I do not kill people when I drink it."

"You…don't?" I whispered, half-relieved, half-wary.

"Of course not. Humans believe everything they hear. Vampires are not killers. Now please, put the gun down, or I may have to force you to." He said softly.

My body shook with fear and anger. I felt myself regain control and I shakily dropped the gun to the ground, and laughed softly. "It wasn't even loaded." I whispered, tears pouring down my cheek. Larten stood there sadly as I wiped the tears away. "I'm so sorry, Larten. I don't know what came over me. I would never point a gun at anyone, not even a vampire. I…" I trailed off into silence.

"You are forgiven. Were I in your place, I would have done the same thing." Larten whispered gently. "But now that you know who I really am, can you accept me? Or should I just walk you home?"

"Does this answer your question?" I asked, and without thinking, locked lips with the vampire. _Idiot girl, _my mind scolded myself. But I ignored it.

Larten smiled at me. "Will you promise to keep your knowing a secret? Seba would have my head, not to mention vampire hunters."

"Why? Could they kill you?" I asked.

Larten laughed. "The night those fools realize that crosses and holy water mean nothing will be a night long after my death." He picked up my gun and handed it to me. "At least you came prepared." I took it from him and placed it in my purse.

I sat down in the grassy clearing of the woods. "Tell me more about Glalda."

He paused, searching carefully for the right words. "As I have said, vampires do not kill people when they feed. However, every myth begins somewhere. We have rival counterparts called vampaneze, who do kill people when they drink blood. Glalda is a vampaneze. That is why you lost so much blood when he attacked you."

I nodded, remembering his lips around the cut of my arm, sucking my blood. Another thought came to me. "What happened between Glalda and Arra?"

Larten's POV

I hesitated as soon as Arra's name was mentioned. "It was not even a year ago." I croaked, blinking back tears. Even though I tell everyone I am over her death, it is a lie and they can see it. "We were outside Vampire Mountain, our safe fortress, when he came."

_Arra stood beside me. "This is the life, isn't it?"_

_ "Yes." I said, laughing and twisting my finger in her midnight colored hair. She chuckled and we continued our walk down the mountain. With all my General duties, it was hard to get some time alone, but when we did, it was heavenly._

_ Suddenly, all of paradise disappeared. A knife was thrown at me, digging into my shoulder. I cried out with pain, and before I knew it, a vampaneze by the name of Glalda had flitted right in front of Arra, and had stabbed her in the stomach with a sword, twisting it painfully. He pulled out the sword, a torrent of Arra's blood spilling all around her as she collapsed. He winked at me, dropped a note next to her, and flitted off._

_ I collapsed next to Arra, tears flowing down my cheek. We both knew she was done for. She could not possibly make it. She gave me a crooked smile, coughing up blood._

_ "You always…were a bit…slow." She croaked. I smiled sadly._

_ "I will get you out of here. I promise." I whispered._

_ "Sure you will." She said, sarcastically. Then she smiled at me. "I love you, Larten." Her eyes rolled back and she went limp and cold._

_ "I love you too, Arra." I wept pitifully. Hours passed by, and her body remained in my arms, smiling blankly up at me._

I wiped away a shed tear, reminded of the haunting event. Suddenly, I remembered I had pocketed the note.

"Wait, I still have the note Glalda left." I said, and handed it to Maria. "Can you read it to me?"

She looked at me funny. "Why me?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Well, I am…illiterate. I am, perhaps, two hundred years old."

Maria's POV

My jaw dropped. "Two hundred? You don't look that old." He looked to be about late twenties, or early thirties. I was surprised about his age.

Larten laughed. "Another vampire ability. Slow aging." He handed me the small piece of paper. I unfolded it and skimmed through, and my mood that night went from nervousness, to anger, to happiness, and now, to sheer horror.

**Dun Dun DUUUUNNN! Why would Maria be horrified! What did Glalda say? Read on.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! We get to see what the letter says AND we get a surprise visit from a favorite character of ours! Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 10

"What? What does it say?" Larten asked with concern when he saw the look on my face. Swallowing my fear, I started reading it.

_General Crepsley,_

_I hope you didn't mind me popping in and visiting Arra Sails the way I did. She was your mate, wasn't she? I hope so; otherwise I would have targeted the wrong woman. You see, five years have passed since my mate died. I believe you remember her. She was the one begging for mercy at your hands. There were three of us. You and Purl were sent to capture and kill a treacherous vampire, affiliated with two vampaneze. One of them was me, and the other, my mate. And you slaughtered her. And I swore that night that I would make you pay a hell worse than death. Arra will not be the end of it. She won't be the last woman of your life that I target and slaughter. Mark my words!_

_Glalda_

I looked up at Larten from the note. He was trembling, but I couldn't tell if it was fear or rage. I shuddered in fear. Larten stood up immediately.

"I am taking you back to the hotel." He said in a firm voice. "Get on my back. We will flit."

"What—"

"Do not argue with me. Your life is at stake. Glalda is after you, and I need to think this through. I will take you back to the hotel, and we will discuss with the others. Now get on my back!" He said in a stricter tone. I nodded and jumped onto his back. He started running, and soon the rest of the world was just a blur.

As we zipped past the trees, I glanced to my right and saw an object coming at us just as fast, meaning to hit us.

I tried to warn Larten, but it was too late. The object collided with us, sending us flying. Larten landed in a wild shrub. I, on the other hand, rose high into the air over a tree, and started falling through the branches. Flailing my arms out, I caught a branch maybe twenty feet up in the air, and held on for dear life. I had a deathly fear of heights.

I looked down from the tree, and started to hyperventilate. As I looked down, I caught sight of what had hit us, or rather, who. And as I saw the purple skinned, revenge driven monster, I knew in my heart, it was Glalda.

I couldn't see Larten anywhere. I hoped he was alright. Glalda was watching me, with a look in his eyes I hadn't noticed before. I couldn't even explain the look he gave me.

"Larten! LARTEN! I'm losing my grip! Get me down!" I cried out in terror. I barely heard his reply.

"Hold on tight." He called to me.

Glalda, meanwhile, smiled maliciously at me. "Aw, is little Maria stuck up a tree? Don't worry, little girl," he cackled, "I'll help you down!" My heart raced as he grabbed the thin tree by the trunk, and shook it.

I was flung side to side, shrieking, my fingers quickly slipping. The bark was digging into my palm, I held on so tightly. But it made no difference. I started falling again.

I grabbed a branch a few feet below me and wrapped my whole body around it, so that it would be harder to shake me off.

Glalda growled in frustration. "Fine, if you won't come down, I'll come get you myself." And he began climbing.

"Get away from her!" Larten yelled as he dove at Glalda and tackled him, ripping him from the tree. The impact caused it to sway, and I began losing my grip again.

Larten scrambled off of Glalda and grabbed a branch with leaves and twigs at the end. Glalda, however, was prepared and pulled out a machete, turning the branch into nothing more than a stick. Cursing, Larten ran about Glalda, distracting him, dodging his attacks.

As they danced a deadly dance, I took the time to try climbing down. Branch by branch, I slowly lowered myself to the ground. I finally reached the ground, but when I did, Larten was knocked off his feet, and that was when Glalda decided to look my direction. Before I knew it, he was behind me, the machete on my throat, and it felt no different to the Friday night.

Larten froze, bloodied and tired. "Please, just let her go. You already killed Arra. Have you not done enough damage?"

Glalda shrugged. "I don't know. You don't seem too affected by her death. It seems this one makes you happy. Maybe if I take the innocent girl's life, you might start feeling something. I vowed I would show you hell, didn't I?" He cackled, pressing the machete harder against me. I whimpered.

"That's enough, Glalda. No more playing your games!" Said a voice behind us. It was Vancha, with Seba and Gavner, ready for battle.

"This seems to happen every time." Complained Glalda. "Just when I get to have a little fun, General Crepsley spoils it by calling the cavalry. I can see I won't win this battle, but I will make my mark." He took up three of his sharpest nails and raked them down my left cheek. My face burned with pain. "Remember me, girl, in every waking hour of day and night; in every dream and nightmare, I'll be there. Never. Be. Alone." He whispered, before dropping me to the ground and disappearing.

I scrambled to my feet, shaking, terrified, and running in a random direction, my vision blurred by tears. I heard footsteps closing quickly behind me. A voice called my name, but I ignored it and ran. A hand grabbed my shoulder. I spun around, lashing out at the person, sure it's Glalda again.

He takes me into his arms, and just as I'm sure he'll bite my neck and drain me of blood, he begins to try soothing me. I stop struggling, realizing it's not Glalda. I blink away tears to let my vision clear, and I find myself gazing at Larten, a look of worry and pain in his eyes.

I collapsed into his arms with fitful, howling sobs. He held me to him, giving me a shoulder to cry on. After a few minutes, I was able to speak through my sobs.

"P-please just t-take me home." I said into his shoulder. "I love you, I r-really do, but your w-world is too m-m-much for me. Please just take me home."

Larten shook his head bitterly. "I am so sorry, Maria. Whether or not you want to be part of the vampire world, you are. It is my entire fault. I made a mistake, and yet you are the one being punished. I am terribly sorry."

Tears welled up again. He was only telling the truth, but I didn't want to hear it. I fell for a man who put my life at risk. Now he was the only one who protected me.

He glanced at my cheek. It was still bleeding and I had forgotten about it. He licked his finger and rubbed it over the cuts. I hissed with pain, but I felt it slowly dull, and stop bleeding. When I touched it, nothing was left but three scars.

I half-smiled. "Vampire power?"

He grinned and nodded. "There is a lot more about vampires than you know." He gave me his arm and I wrapped mine around his as he led me home, this time telling me what I really wanted. The truth.

**I never did like the ending. But I couldn't think of anything else to end it with. Nothing gave it the right ring. I don't know. At least the action was good! Chapter 11 to come soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry sorry sorry! I know, I was lazy. No excuse. Then, when I did decide to, guess what? Midterms. Now I'm behind, and I'm really sorry. Happy belated Halloween!**

Chapter 11

I clung to Larten's every word as he explained vampires to me. He held nothing back. He told me the cold facts of vampires and vampaneze. He told me of his life as a General, and also as a human. He even told me he was almost a Prince!

"But I turned them down." He said.

"Why?" I asked. "You would have been great at it!"

"No, I would not have. Maria, there is a part of me, an evil part of me, just waiting to erupt. If I became a Prince, I would be consumed with the greed of holding the power."

"And how would you know?"

"Because Seba is the same way, and we have similar blood. We both have a part in us we do not like. A part that has come out before in me." He did not say any more.

We finally arrived back at my house. It was quiet. My parents and Andy were probably asleep. I sat on my bed and sighed. Larten sat next to me.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm trying to take all this information in. I must admit, though, I kind of like the idea of vampirism."

"You do?" He asked, astounded.

"Well, yeah. No worries about mortgages, taxes, or any other human crap I have to worry about every hour." I said. "A life of freedom and choice, of adventure."

He rubbed his scar. "Perhaps…Perhaps you can have that life."

"What?" I asked, but I knew what he meant.

"If you really wish to become a vampire, I can turn you. We can travel the world together. Hell, if you want, I could quit the Generals! I never really liked them anyway." He said, taking my hands into his.

"I don't know…" I began.

"It would be safer for you. I can protect you better from Glalda if we are traveling. If we stay to one area, you are putting yourself, me, and your family and friends in danger, too. I can never force your decision, Maria. But know that I love you, and I want to be with you." And when I saw the sincerity in his eyes, I knew he meant his offer, all the way through. And another thing I was sure of, I loved him, too.

"And my family? They can't fend for themselves. They need the income I can give them."

Larten nodded thoughtfully. "I think I have an idea. I can give them some money as a little head start." He winked, and I smiled.

I smiled. "Larten, I love you, too. You have brought life and adventure to my life. Yes, I'll come with you."

Larten's grin couldn't have gotten any wider as he pulled me to him and kissed me deeply on the lips. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around him, my heart soaring with excitement.

When we pulled back, he grinned. "Tomorrow night, I will help you fake your death. Tomorrow I suggest you say your goodbyes."

I nodded. I knew I'd have to leave Trisha and my family, no matter how hard it was.

Larten stood up and climbed out the window, and disappeared into the night. I went to bed; ready for anything that tomorrow would throw at me.

If only I could prepare myself for it when it came…

**Chapter 11, getting ready for chapter 12, when I can type it. Originally, I was gonna have her live in a house and have it foreclosed in this chapter, but I decided against it. Maybe in another story…Enjoy and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I took the day off. I wanted to spend time with my family before I went off. I spent my day with Andy, playing board games and card games. He was surprised by my sudden change of heart to play with him, but he couldn't complain. It was nice to spend time with him.

I also spent time with my parents, laughing and thinking about the good old days together. They didn't suspect a thing, luckily. I was glad, too.

Later, I found an envelope on the counter, and saw it was a 'settlement' check, signed by Vur Horston. I chuckled to myself at Larten's sly move. I knew my family was proud and wouldn't just take his money. At least this will give them a jump start after I 'die'. As long as they didn't know it came from him and I wasn't in a car crash, there was no reason for them to suspect anything.

And lastly, I called Trisha over and we went to the movies. We watched an enjoyable thriller. I grinned the whole time. We both laughed and jumped out of our skins at some parts. In the end, we left in a good mood.

But everything began to fall apart on the ride home.

"You know, that was a really good movie!" She exclaimed.

"I agree." I said, grinning. "I love the part when – " And that's when we saw it. A deer in the road. We let out shrill screams as Trisha swerved out of the way of the deer and hit a tree off road. The airbags sprung up and beat us into our seats.

I groaned and pushed away the airbags, my body was aching and my mind telling me to get out of there. But I pushed the thought out of my head and shook Trisha, who lay limp over the steering wheel.

"Trisha. Trisha? Wake up!" I cried, shaking her. But even if the crash hadn't killed her, she was surely unconscious.

I grabbed my cell phone and quickly called 911. I waited in the car, breathing deeply. If I tried to get out myself, I'd only do more damage. I was dizzy and hurt, with no idea if I broke any bones. Staying in the car was safest and best way to keep an eye on Trisha, anyway.

Soon some firefighters came with the Jaws of Life, and an ambulance was stationed just outside the car. I rode in the back as they drove Trisha to the hospital. The paramedics tried to keep me calm, but for all I knew, my best friend was dying. How could I be calm?

Hours passed. My family came. I waited for news of Trisha. Finally, the doctor came to us. His face was grim.

"She's in critical condition. She may not survive. And even if she does, she's paralyzed. She'll never walk again." He said. I nearly burst into tears. My best friend was either going to die or never walk again. I went to her hospital room and sat by her. She looked awful. She was in a comatose state, looking frail and fragile, like touching her would kill her. I wiped away a few tears.

"Trisha, I know that people in comas can hear other people talk, so I'll tell you straight out. You're my best friend, and I love you to death. If the doctor hasn't told you already, I will. If you live, you'll never get to walk again. I can't believe this is happening to you, of all people. But if worse comes to worse, know that you're my best friend." I whispered, wiping away the constantly flowing tears, wondering if becoming a vampire really was a good idea.

I went home not long after that, and awaited Larten's return to fake my death. It had long since gotten dark, yet there was still no sign of him. The doorbell rang, and I rushed to it, in hopes that it was Larten. It wasn't. It was a fat man in a yellow suit and green boots. He grinned wickedly at me, and chills ran down my back.

"Sorry to disappoint, my dear. I know you were expecting Larten Crepsley, but unfortunately he can't make it." He said, allowing himself in. I frowned.

"What do you mean he can't make it? Who are you, anyway?" I asked.

"I'm Desmond Tiny, the carrier of Destiny. And your beloved vampire has gone missing. I came here to offer you a gift and a choice. Gift first, of course. Hold out your hand." He said. My hand automatically stretched out to him, as if I had no control. He placed a heart shaped watch on it, and immediately I felt power surge through. After only milliseconds, he took the watch off, but the power remained.

"This should be enough to save one life of your choice. Of course, you could always use it on Patricia Peterson, but also on Larten Crepsley. That is the choice you make."

"Larten's dying!" I gasped. He shook his head.

"Not yet, but if you don't hurry, he will be. Head to your workplace. It's deserted tonight, except for someone waiting for you." He started walking out. "Oh, and Maria? I advise you to go armed, if you want to make any difference." And he left.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I grabbed my handgun and ammo, and a few steak knives as well. If Larten could be protected, then he will. If not…I'd choose.

As I headed outside, I saw Mr. Tiny again. He grinned at me. "I almost forgot to mention something to you. My gift won't work as greatly on your friend as it will on the vampire. If you use it on her, she'll survive, but she still won't walk again."

"I figured as much…" I muttered, remembering what the doctor had said. When I turned back to Desmond, he was gone. A shiver ran down my spine, but I walked to work to the club anyways. Glalda was waiting, and so was Larten…

The door was ajar when I got there. I went in silently. No one was there. It was pitch black except for a small spotlight on the small stage, where an unconscious but alive Larten Crepsley was gagged and bound.

I started for him when a hand darted out of the darkness and slammed me into a wall. The gun I was holding flew out of my hand as Glalda pinned me to the wall. He wrapped a hand around my neck, keeping me secure.

"Nice of you to join the party, Maria." He grinned maliciously.

"What did you do to Larten?" I demanded.

"He's fine. Fiery like you. You should have heard some of that language he used. I had to knock him out to shut him up." He snickered. "Feel free to wake him up, though." He said, letting go of my throat and pushing me towards the stage. "Like Snow White or something, you know? Kiss him and wake him up….before I kill you both." Glalda grinned.

I glared at him and walked up the steps towards Larten. I hoped the luck of the vampires was with me as I leaned down and kissed him on the lips, gentle at first, then deeper and deeper. I could feel him coming to, first slowly, then rapidly as his eyes fluttered open and he recognized, finally kissing back.

"Maria? What are you doing here?" He asked when I finally pulled away. He sounded exhausted.

"I'm sorry, Larten. I tried to save you, but…" I went quiet. I quickly grabbed one of the knives and tried to get through the ropes, but Glalda saw and wrenched the knife out of my hand, dragging me away from Larten by my hair. After a few moments of kicking and swatting at him, he dropped me to the ground in front of Larten, who was just barely able to hold his tongue.

I noticed my gun just off to my right. Glalda started lecturing about how terrible the death of lovers is, and how much he'll enjoy this. With his back turned from me, I grabbed the gun and shot blindly, causing Larten to jump. Glalda cried out in pain and clutched his arm.

I stood, laughing gleefully, pointing the gun at his head.

"Not fair! You wouldn't kill a man in an unfair fight!" Glalda reasoned.

I cackled. "First of all, you're not a man, so it was never a fair fight. Second, I'm human, I have a right to use a gun. And lastly, the old Maria's gone. I'm the Maria that comes out when you hurt the people I love most, and I plan on kicking your ass. So you'd better start running, leech!" I pulled the trigger.

BANG! The bullet just barely missed Glalda's head. He jumped up, scaled the wall, and jumped through the glass ceiling. I knew it wasn't over, but I now at least had time.

I finished cutting the ropes around Larten. He jumped from the chair and hugged me. He then spun me around, making sure I wasn't hurt. His sudden protectiveness was so strong, I felt like we were in a safe bubble. Like nothing could harm us. But I knew of one thing that could, and he'll be back in a minute.

I handed Larten my longest knife. "I'm gonna need your help."

Larten nodded. "You would be a fool if you did not." He laughed. "I am sorry I ever got you into this."

"We can be sorry later, after I shoot Glalda's freakin' head off!" I smiled.

Larten grinned triumphantly. "Spoken like a true vampire."

"Really?"

"Aye. I know one when I see one." He smiled, kissing me on the cheek. I blushed.

Glalda jumped down from the roof, his arm completely healed. "I had a feeling you would release him. No matter, I'll just kill you both!" He growled, and charged. Larten charged as well, and the two fought harshly. Every time I got a clear shot, I fired, but eventually I ran out of bullets, so I grabbed my last knife and joined in the fray.

The fight was a rush, and I started losing focus on my main objective, and that's where I made the mistake. I let my guard down, and Glalda swatted Larten away. Then he grabbed me and shoved to the wall. He took up his knife, ready for the final blow. I closed my eyes and waited, but it never came.

I heard him thrust the knife into something, and I heard a pained cry. But he didn't stab me, and when I opened my eyes, I figured out why.

Larten had placed himself in front of me. He took the blow! The blade had been thrust into his chest, just missing his heart by inches. All three of us knew, it was a fatal blow.

He wheezed painfully—it must have hit a lung—and stumbled into the wall, collapsing and sliding down it. I knelt beside him. Blood was freely flowing, staining his shirt and soaking through. I grabbed his cape and pressed it over the wound, but it was no use. He was going to die.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Glalda cackled with glee. "One down, one to go." He chuckled darkly.

Larten wheezed a little and whispered, "Maria…"

I hushed him gently. "It'll be alright, Larten. I'll take care of it."

"Wh-what?" He questioned. But I ignored him, taking up his fallen knife and my own, rage boiling in me as I turned to Glalda.

Glalda laughed at me. "What's the matter, sweetheart? You look a little mad."

I rushed at him as fury energized my vengeance. I brought up my hands, knives in each, and lashed out. I fought as dirty and harshly as possible. Biting, kicking, scratching, slashing. I despised Glalda and everything he did to me and Larten, and as I reminded myself more, the more I hit him and the harder I hit.

Glalda, of course, fought back, but he was caught off guard and having a hard time recovering. In fact, I had him on the floor, ready to kill him, when the window near him was smashed and in jumped Gavner.

"Gavner! Help Larten!" I shouted at him. Glalda kicked up at my ribs and sent me flying back, but Gavner listened and headed straight to Larten.

Glalda got up, but instead of finishing me off, started for the window. "This won't be the last of me, Maria!" He cackled, then climbed the window and ran off. And if I knew vampaneze as well as Larten told me, that was a promise he'd keep. Larten…

I ran towards Larten and Gavner. Larten was barely holding on. I looked to Gavner, who just shook his head. "I've tried everything. But there's nothing we can do."

Tears laced my eyes as I said the words almost automatically. "There's something I can do." I let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Trisha. But I choose Larten."

A tap on my shoulder came, and I turned to see Desmond there. He grinned at me. "Good choice. Put your hand on his wound." He disappeared in the blink of an eye.

I set my right hand gently over the wound on his chest. I could feel the power rushing from my fingers to him. I could feel all energy I had going to him, too. He started coming to life. His breathing became normal again. He was regaining consciousness. Just as I was starting to lose mine. But I held on for his sake. I stayed awake until all the power seeped from my fingers, and he sat up abruptly, as if woken from a bad dream. All I remember was falling forward into his arms before blacking out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Waking up in a strange hotel room amongst strange vampires is starting to become a routine for me. Except last time I was scared and alone. Nowadays, well, not so much. I woke up in the arms of someone I trusted with my life. And this past week, I've learned a lot and I've understood more.

I wasn't surprised when I woke up and found myself in Larten's arms. I kind of expected as much – Not that I'm saying I didn't like it! The blinds were shut and the room was mostly empty, except for the two of us. He was fast asleep, so I lay there quietly, my head on his chest, listening to his slow, steady heartbeat and his even breathing. It had a good feel to it, to know his heart was still beating and his breathing was no longer ragged.

But those happy thoughts brought painful ones, as I thought of Trisha. She's dead. I knew it the moment I woke up, in the unconscious of my mind. I saved one life. I lost the other. It was nothing like movies make it out to be, where the hero came up with a wicked plan to save everyone. Because you can't save everyone. I tried, but…

Tears laced my eyes as I tried to finish the thought. But in all honesty, I'm glad of my choice. Trisha would have suffered. And I always would have asked "What if?" because I made the choice of a life I already dreaded. I loved Trisha. She was my best friend. But I loved Larten too. And as hard a decision I had to make, I made a choice I could live with.

Larten stirred a little, and I knew he was waking up. I wiped the tears away and gave him a smile as he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"I was beginning to think you would not wake up." He smirked.

"And miss the opportunity to rub in your face that I saved your life?" I asked in a playful way. "Never."

Larten chuckled, kissing the top of my head gently. "I thought for sure I would lose you, Maria."

"I was more worried about you, personally, since you had a hole in your chest."

"Yes, I was going to ask you about that. How did you heal me? Gavner told me what you did."

I then went on to explain what Mr. Tiny gave me and what it meant for consequences. I can't say he was too happy about Trisha's death. But I can't say he didn't know about it either.

"About an hour after you passed out, your mother called and left a message on your cellular phone." He replied solemnly. "She said Patricia was dead. I am so sorry, Maria. Yet I do not understand why you chose me and not her. She was your friend."

"It was because she was my friend I couldn't let her suffer." I cried. "She loved life, and she would hate being stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of her life."

He nodded in understanding. "Most vampires would agree with that statement. They would drive themselves to an early death in such an instance. I am sorry for such a loss, Maria."

I nodded sadly and stayed in his arms. "It's ok. It makes my leaving a bit easier. Less goodbyes."

Larten looked at me with surprise. "You still wish to become a vampire, even after what we have been through?"

"Now more than ever." I admitted. "I think I might like this new life!"

Larten grinned. "Well then I will fake your death tonight, after Trisha's funeral, alright?"

I grinned, too, wrapping my arms around him. "Alright."

And we stayed together like that for quite some time. It was the first time since we met each other that we had time alone. We weren't chased by Vampaneze, or pestered by friends. We lie there, on the bed, quiet and still, and let time fly past us, until Trisha's funeral came.

The wake was sad. The funeral was hard. I said my goodbyes and gave a small speech about Trisha. Many tears were shed. I won't recap on it too hard now. It's too painful. Just know that many people came to lay flowers on her grave after her coffin was lowered and she was buried. I gave my regards to her saddened family, lay my bouquet on her grave, and left, trying not to think any more of my decision that killed her. I returned home to the man waiting in my bedroom, a vial in his hand: The ticket to my way out of here.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Larten spun around the dark vial of liquid in his hands, and in front of him was a noose knotted up and hanging on the ceiling. Despite the recent events, I smiled.

"So this is how I'm going to 'die'?" I smirked.

Larten shrugged. "It was either that or throw you out of a window." He replied.

I chuckled. "I guess hanging me is fine."

Larten smirked. "Ready to become a vampire?"

"As I'll ever be." I sighed. "There's nothing much left for me here. My family's better off with one less mouth to feed."

Larten gently took my hand in his. "You do not have to go through with this if you do not want to."

"I do want to. It's just hard, you know?" I whispered.

Larten nodded. "I know." And he handed me the dark vial. "It is your choice, though."

I stared down at the vial, then quickly uncorked it and gulped it down. I could feel the numbing stiffness quickly taking over my body.

Larten nodded. "Alright, I will break your neck and lay you on the floor, then knock something over to create a noise. When a member of your family comes to investigate, they will see you and presume you to be dead." He gripped my head and twisted it sharply to the right, and you could hear the crack. He then laid me down under the noose gently, toppled over my nightstand, and jumped out of my window.

"Maria?" Andy called from the kitchen. He opened the door to my room, and then screamed for Mom and Dad.

Dad came rushing in, followed closely by Mom. He pushed past my brother and checked for my pulse and breathing, but couldn't find any. "Allison, call 911!" He told my Mom. Mom let out a harsh sob, then ran to the telephone and phoned the ambulance.

They pronounced me dead when they saw, the obvious cause being suicide, as I had hung myself. The paramedics wanted to perform an autopsy, but my Mom refused completely to the point of hysterics, so they let me be.

The wake was held that afternoon, and the funeral that night. I felt an awful feeling as family and friends came before me for the last time. Even Jason, my boss, came. Larten did as well, but said he could not stay for long, and when he said his "goodbyes", quickly corrected my broken neck and left.

Then at the funeral, the coffin was sealed, Andy's band, Zero Below, played in my honor, and soon the only noise I heard was the shoveling and patting of dirt above me.

Then total darkness. Feeling was starting to come back. I started humming and singing as I lay there, and finally, I could hear digging.

In less than twenty minutes, the coffin lid was ripped open, and Larten crouched beside the hole, grinning.

"Evening, Larten." I grinned as he helped me out of the coffin.

"Morning, Maria." He chuckled, even though it was the middle of the night. He started filling the grave back in, so I walked around to get rid of the last of the stiffness, and sat beside him. Once he'd finished filling the hole, he broke the shovel and sat down beside me, looking up at the sky. "Beautiful night." He muttered.

"Yeah." I nodded, looking up at the full moon and bright stars. I looked at his fingertips, then. "You might as well blood me now." I said.

"Alright, if you think you are ready." Larten said.

"I know I am." I grinned. Larten pricked my fingers, then his, and then we combined. A burning sensation slithered through my veins and in no time through my whole body and back to Larten's. We broke away and he licked my fingers, then his. I looked at the ten tiny scars with a smile.

Larten grinned. "Welcome to the vampire world, Maria." He said. I grinned back at him.

He then started to get up. "I know a place we can stay at for some time. It is owned by an old friend of mine named Hibernius Tall." He grinned. "I think you will enjoy the place."

I giggled excitedly and got up, then climbed onto his back, wrapping my arms and legs around him.

"Hold on tight!" He laughed, and then flitted north. And as we passed the world by, I realized something. You shouldn't live your life based on your job or bills. You should live life like an adventure, and make it count. That's what Trisha did. That's what vampires do all the time. And now, I will too.

My name is Maria Daniels. I'm twenty two, a half-vampire, and ready for anything. So that's it, right? Story of my life, right?

WRONG…

**Well, that's the end of book 1, Story Of My Life, Right? But it's not the end of the series…Look for book 2 soon…once I get it started, that is, and see what new hells I put Maria through!**


End file.
